Broken and torn apart
by Rhyme13kh14Xion8
Summary: "Somewhere a child was crying, battered and bruised. Somewhere there were children dying. Somewhere a child..."OC's are included. More than ten warriors. A broken promise. A torn decision between helping them or deleting them. Cross-over-ish with season two. part one out of others. My re-write of my first Digimon fanfic...that was only one chapter out.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS WORD: YAY! MY SECOND FANFIC! I WANT FEED BACK ON WHAT YOU THE DEAR READERS THINK ABOUT THE STORY. WHETHER IT'S GOOD OR BAD I ACCEPT THEM ALL! ^^ BECAUSE IF IT'S BAD THEN THAT JUST MEANS I'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING TO IMPROVE! ^^ BUT GOOD REVIEWS AND FEED-BACK WOULD BE NICE! ^^ ANYWAYS I'LL LET YOU GUYS GET ON WITH THE STORY!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! IF I DID THERE WOULD BE MORE TO FRONTIER AND CROSSOVERS WITH OTHER SEASONS! BESIDES DIGIMON X-ROS WARS!

/

Somewhere in different worlds it was raining. Somewhere a child was crying, battered and bruised. Somewhere there were children dying. Somewhere a child was smiling at the scene of death before them. Somewhere there was a child also suffering.

Somewhere there was someone crying…and always it was a child.

/

Cherubimon was outside waiting for Seraphimon and Ophanimon, but he had already been waiting for what seemed like hours for the other two Celestial Angels. It was then when he finally decided to leave that he saw _her._ She was supposed to have been dead like the other eleven, but here she was walking towards him, and in her arms laid a female child. No more than six years old, battered, bruised, and bloody. She was looking at him, "_Cherubimon-sama. I have brought her here because I see it fit that she lives here with others that will accept her._

_ Her true name is long forgotten, but I gave her a new name…her name is Hiryu Akatsuki Nastuyama. Her true birth parents are also long forgotten…kidnapped twice, and abused. I would take care of her," She smiled sadly and lifted up one of her hands. It was becoming transparent, "But I can't, as you can see I can't, so I wanted to ask you a favor. Would you take care of her for me please, Cherubimon-sama?"_

Cherubimon looked at his old friend and mother, and also sister figure. He nodded, "I will Eternity." He took the young girl into his big rabbit arms and looked at her. She was in worse condition then it seemed, "What happened to her?" Eternity smiled sadly, _"As I said…abuse. Her past is one that I would rather like her to forget, but scars will always remain, so I can not completely erase the scars of her past, but for now I can keep them together."_

Eternity started to disappear into light, but he could hear the last few words that she had said to him,_ "Also…Hiryu is my reincarnation…she is the warrior of..."_

It had been many months since Eternity had left the child in his care, and to say the least he and the other digimon could not have been happier. She was always with him, and she could always make any digimon smile in joy. She was their bright star or something like that. He had yet to tell his fellow Angels of the child, but he wasn't sure how they would react to having a human in the digital world. He could only hope that they would be fine with it. He sighed.

"Cherubimon-sama, is everything okay?" Hiryu walked up from behind him, hugging his left leg. He smiled down at the human child and ruffled her hair abit, "Yes, everything's fine, Hiryu. I'm just thinking about something." He lifted her up onto his giant pink shoulder.

"Are you sure?" She asked concerned, she was crushing her doll, which held a very big likeness to him. He continued to smile at her, and soon enough she started to smile back.

It had been such a long time that now he wonders where the time they had all spent went. Perhaps time in the Digital World did go by quicker or perhaps it was the fact that he was no longer the same as he once was before. He was no longer kind, no longer smiling kindly, no longer happy, no longer patient, and no longer a loving parent. He was corrupted and he had imprisoned two of the digimon he cared about, Seraphimon and Ophanimon, he had also forced the spirits to become corrupted, and he had even forced the humans he was caring for to do his bidding. 'I wonder…' he began to think, 'If you could save me and the rest from our fates…Warrior of life?'

/

**AND THAT'S IT…I REWROTE THIS STORY AND I LIKE THIS VERSION A TON MORE THAN THE FIRST ONE! I NEED TO THINK THINGS THROUGH NEXT TIME! WELL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ALSO THANKS TO MUSICALLY CORRECT FOR LETTING ME USE THE SAME THEME SHE, OR HE, IS USING FOR THEIR DIGIMON FANFIC. THANKS! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!**

**YET-TO-BE-INTRODUCED-OC: CRAZY!**

**ME: JUST DIE, R!**

**C: EXCUSE THEM…R AND MEX ARE GOING TO HAVE A SHOWDOWN, SO PLEASE CONTNIUE ON WITH THE STORY. THANK YOU.**

/

A female figure walked out of the shadows with five more figures following her lead and kneeling down to an overlarge navy blue bunny rabbit. She was dressed in mini sleeveless priestess dress, with a broke demon mask covering her face, blood stains everywhere, blood red long hair, eye ball designs on the dress and leg and arm sleeves. The one next to her was dressed in a flower patterned lace dress with blood stains, vampire teeth, blood red eyes, short pink hair, long sleeved black gloves, and demon wings and a tail on her back. The person behind her was wearing a black cloak with a hood blocking has face from view, black pants and shoes. The last three looked like dragons; one looked like a robot in a way, another looked like a purple T-rex, and the last one looked like serpent with glowing red eyes hungering for destruction.

"You summoned us Lord Cherubimon?" The figure with the demon mask asked the Cherubimon, the rabbit. He smiled evilly at her, "Yes I did OniFujomon. It has come to my understanding that Ophanimon has summoned humans from the real word to find the other hidden legendary warriors and to stop me…" He paused and waited for her to understand what he was asking of her.

OniFujomon nodded her head, "So you want me to take the others to rid of them…or to watch them?" Cherubimon once again smiled at her, but it was not one of the smiles he would use to give to others, "Yes. That is exactly what I want. I want you and the others to watch over them and if you deem them as a threat I want you to eliminate them at once." She stood, kneeling on the floor, silent, "I understand."

With that she disappeared into the shadows with the others following right behind her, but before she left she turned around and glanced at Cherubimon. "If it'll bring back the old Cherubimon then I'd gladly do whatever you ask of me." She said to herself whispering so no one else but her would hear what she said.

/

"So," the boy in the black said to the leader of their group, "we have to kill them if they plan to interfere with our goal?" OniFujomon nodded her head to him, "Yes, Darth Vader. That's exactly what we have to do if we see them as a threat." They kept on walking out from the Morning Star until they got to the Fire Terminal where the Trailmon carrying most of the Digidestined would leave them at. They arrived before the Digidestined leaving them with time to spare.

While they waited Darth Vader took off into a random direction with his partners following him, the vampire-demon-witch-fairy like digimon wondered off to another direction leaving OniFujomon alone and sleeping above the trailmon platform.

**ONIFUJOMON'S DREAM:/**

'Eternity, Eternity! Where are you?' a young girl no more than age eight called out for her digimon friend. Appearing before her, suddenly, was an adult sized female digimon, 'You called?'

The girl smiled and tackled the digimon in a hug, 'I heard that you like cookies so I made some for you!" Pulling a wrapped bag filled with cookies she handed it the female digimon, Eternity. Eternity smiled gratefully at the girl, 'Thank you. It smells good.' The girl smiled in pride and happiness, 'You're welcome! I worked really hard to make them.'

And it was true; she had worked herself hard to make sure that cookies wouldn't turn out burnt. Her fingers were also burnt abit from pulling the cookies out from the oven. Eternity noticed her fingers were burnt, so she felt a little guilty but she knew that if she if she showed the child that she felt guilty she would also feel guilty and disappointment, so she just smiled gratefully. Ruffling her hair abit which lead to the other pouting at the action, but she smiled in the end.

**END OF DREAM: AWAKE:/**

OniFujomon woke up startled at the sound of a Trailmon stationing at the platform below, 'How long was I sleeping?' she asked her self checking her surroundings, the others hadn't returned yet so she was left alone to watch over all the Digidestined that were on board the Trailmon. She stood up from where she was sleeping and listened to the conversation going on below her.

[1] "SO where are we?" She heard the voice of a female ask, and the question being responded by a male, "I don't know, but where ever we are it sure doesn't look like any where I've ever been." That's when she heard someone crying, and she recognized it to be a child. She almost thought it was her comrade but soon realized that it was another and not her. Sighing in a sort of relief she kept on listening.

"I just wanna go home; _take me home_!" She heard the voice of the child crying and she recognized it to be a small boy. "H-hey wait! Tommy stop!" She heard the older male who answered the female earlier call out to the younger boy who was now currently racing off to the tracks with himself following right behind.

Now she could see what they looked like; the youngest was about the age of seven if she had to guess with short brown hair, green eyes, a large pumpkin orange hat, white shirts, brown shorts, and white and green sneakers. The older boy also had brown hair and brown eyes, but the color of his hair and eyes reminded her of amber stones…which also reminded her of fire, his brown hair was spiky, he wore a yellow shirts with a symbol emblazed on it his brown hat also had the same symbol, he wore square goggles, green-ish gloves, a red unzipped jacket, brown cargo shorts, and red and white sneakers. She watched at he ran after the younger boy and trying to get him back onto land and promised the boy to take him home, that's when she noticed. She noticed that something was wrong because there was green fire everywhere and two small digimon were running away from something. She saw then jump onto the male and fascinate over him, but it was short because not soon after that Cerberumon appeared and asked where the spirit was.

The male that was currently on the floor said something back about the spirit belonging to him and well…Cerberumon is really uptight to say. He spewed green fire and absorbed part of the train tracks, but the male got away and ended up on the other side where the younger boy was. That's when the train tracks began falling to ground and they began sliding off. She watched as the older male held the younger to make sure he didn't fly off somewhere else and landed face front on the ground. Then she saw the digivice; it was the same only a different color scheme.

It began to glow and soon enough she saw a light shoot out to the fire in front of them… it reveled the warrior of fire. She heard the small white digimon say 'spirit', and she heard the older male say, "That wasn't so hard…time to go home! But how do I get and what do I do with it?" Cerberumon appeared behind them and said, "No need to worry! Because it will soon be destroyed!"

She saw him launch himself towards the spirit, the younger boy hold onto the back of the others jackets and the older boy making a decision. He placed himself forward and grabbed a broken pipe that was next to his d-tector and block off Cerberumon. "From a scale of one to ten this is pretty high up as stupid," He muttered. But he couldn't hold him off for long and pretty soon he let go of the pipe and Cerberumon jumped over him to get the spirit, but he grabbed onto his tail and was dragged along with him.

She couldn't tell what was happening inside the digital light they were in, but she knew what would transpire, so she waited for them to come out. Not long after she saw Cerberumon jump out in pain complaining about the spirits power, but the other had yet to come out. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get closer without alerting the other spirit that she was there she sighed and waited. Although she was stronger there were some things she couldn't get past and the barrier that was around the spirit was one of them. She could hear and see from whatever distance, but as long as the barrier around the boy and spirit were there she couldn't hear or see what was transpiring inside. Although she knew or at least ha a guess about was happening inside the light.

When he finally came out he was no longer human, but a humanoid digimon, the Warrior of Flame, Agunimon. 'Agunimon…' Eternity called out for him, but it was for naught. After all she was gone forever and he and the others refused to hear her voice, so it was useless, but she did hear her. OniFujomon looked at Agunimon sadly, but remembered that the spirit was just nothing but armor for the boy.

A shield that would cover the user and bestow upon them power, that was what the spirits were. Maybe once upon a time they were alive but not anymore, now they were only remnants of a forgotten past. She watched as he fought Cerberumon, win the battle, and retrieve the fractal code from him and restore the area to what it used to look like. She didn't even bother to listen to what was being said, but as she was about to leave to go find the others she heard the name of the male she watched fight. 'Takuya huh? It seems like you'll be an interesting character to watch grow, let's hope you make it to the end of this checker piece board.' She left to got find the others with that last thought in her mind.

/

**ME: YES! CHAPTER ONE DONE! **

**ONIFUJOMON: I FEEL SAD…THERE WASN'T MUCH TALK…**

**ME: DON'T WORRY…I'M SURE I'LL BE ABLE TO FIX THAT, BUT I DID THAT BECAUSE IT'S SORT OF IN THEIR, YOUR, POV.**

**SHENAI: STILL…**

**DARTH VADAR: AT LEAST SHE DIDN'T NAME YOU AFTRE A STAR WARS CHARCTER!**

**ME: HEY! IN MY DEFENSE YOUR CREATOR, MY COUSIN, WAS THE ONE WHO DECIDED ON THE NAME…BESIDES IT'S ONLY FOR NOW.**

**OC-CHI: WELL AT LEAST YOU GOT A NAME! I DIDN'T GET ONE, WASN'T EVEN MENTIOND!**

**ME: ALL IN GOOD TIME OC PEOPLE!**

**UMI: FUTURE OC HERE! PLEASE REVIEW OR FAVORITE OR SOMETHING AT LEAST…BY THE WAY THESE GUYS UP HERE ARE CRAZY, SO DON'T BOTHER LILSTENING TO THEM.**

**ME AND OC'S: HEY!**


End file.
